Canadian Delicacies
by Chocolate-Covered-Coffee-Beans
Summary: Prussia wanders into Canada's kitchen uninvited and samples some of his cooking. America also makes an appearance. [Fluff] [PruCan] [One-shot] Please read and review!


**Warnings: Contains slash (Boy x Boy). Nothing explicit. Also, the characters may come across as OOC. This is meant to be light-hearted and funny. Not to be taken too seriously. I have used both Country names and their human names. This is my first Hetalia fanfic, so I hope it turned out okay.**

**Canadian Delicacies**

Prussia, having picked enough fights with Russia and Austria for one day, wandered across the ocean to a much different part of the world. He made his way through forests, climbed mountains, and crossed rivers. Laughing victoriously, he admitted to having worked up quite the appetite. Being awesome all the time required substantial amounts of food. He looked up at the little yellow bird fluttering around his head.

"Well little Birdie, now that we've travelled so far we should eat something. Am I right?" he said to his feathery friend, who chirped in response.

He came to a cozy little log cabin by a lake, his nose trained to the savoury smells wafting through the air. "What is this?" he asked himself as he approached the doorway.

Gilbert found the front door slightly ajar so he let himself in. He blinked. The decor was warm and inviting. He lifted a red and white blanket off of the back of a couch, inspecting the maple leaf with a smile. He stood in Canada's living-room. There was no doubt about it. He took a moment to admire the hockey medals and trophies on the fireplace mantle. Smirking, he slunk towards the kitchen, his red eyes falling to the adorable country bustling about in an apron. He hummed to the chorus of a Celine Dion song that played quietly in the background as he whisked something on the stove-top. Prussia drew closer, curious to what Canada was preparing.

Canada startled, having realized someone was hovering over him uninvited. He gave a tight squeak, his face colouring. "P-prussia? H-hello," he greeted his unexpected guest.

"Hello there." Gilbert replied, unabashed.

"I'm sorry, but w-what are you d-doing here?" the frazzled man asked, looking up at Gilbert with lavender eyes framed by glasses.

"I'm awesome. I do not need a reason for anything." Gilbert grinned, shoulders squared. His eyes didn't leave the stove-top. "What is this, little man?"

"Oh this?" Matthew lifted his whisk. "Gravy."

"And that?" Gilbert pointed to a bowl on the counter.

"French fries with cheese curds." Canada gulped, then added, "And crumbled bacon."

Gilbert reached over the smaller country and plucked a french fry from the bowl. He popped it into his mouth. Canada held his breath. Prussia seized the entire bowl and sat down at Canada's table. "This is good."

"Y-you're missing the gravy," Canada said, his blush deepening. "Sorry." The country poured the gravy over the fries ad offered Gilbert a fork. Gilbert accepted the utensil and heartily dug into his meal.

Canada sighed. Adjusting his glasses, he went into his fridge, producing two beers and a plateful of chocolate-covered squares. He sat across from Gilbert, setting an open can of beer next to his food. Wordlessly, Gilbert chugged the beer, crushing the can with his fist when he finished. "Refreshing," he said, then added, "What do you call this deliciousness?"

"You like it? It's called poutine," Matthew replied. He sipped his drink.

"Going on my blog." Prussia pulled out his camera. The flash caused Canada to blink.

Gilbert eyed the dessert squares on the table. He picked one up, rotating it between his fingers.

"It's a Nanaimo bar," Canada explained.

Prussia shrugged. "What a silly way to call something." He poked at the square's middle layer, bringing a finger to his mouth to taste the yellow icing. His eyes widened. "Wow. This is something," he exclaimed. Canada sighed again as he watched his guest pop the entire Nanaimo bar into his mouth.

"Please, help yourself."

"Going on my blog." There was another flash. Canada's eyes watered.

A booming voice echoed into the kitchen from down the hall. "Mattie, bro. Got any boxes of Kraft Macaroni hanging around? I've had such a cra-" America burst into the kitchen, eyes darting between Prussia and Canada.

"Alfred."

"Prussia? What the heck are ya doing here on this side of the world, buddy?" the blond asked. His blue eyes eventually came to the Nanaimo bars on the table between the two countries. "Hey, it's those tasty bar things you're always making!" America reached for one, but was stopped by a hand.

"You are very loud and annoying. Go away now. I don't like you." Gilbert stated bluntly. He stood.

Canada laughed nervously. "I'm sorry."

America stepped back, offended. "Woah man. Take it easy." He took in Prussia's glare. "You keep it in here, right Mattie?" He rifled through his brother's cupboards, tossing boxes and bags of food behind him as he searched.

"Why is everyone stealing my food?" Canada asked himself quietly.

Prussia crossed his arms. "Okay funny eagle man. I'm taking you outside now." The platinum blond man seized America by his coat and dragged him away. "I do not know how you think to get away with something like this. Do you not have enough food in your own country, you fat American?"

America waved a box of Kraft Dinner at Canada in farewell. "See you later, Mattie! Geeze man, do ya have to be so rough?"

When Prussia returned, Canada flushed. "I'm sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Do not worry about this. I took care of it. Remember, I am awesome," Gilbert replied, chin tilted up, hands on his hips. Canada smiled.

"Thank-you, Gilbert. Sorry again." Canada rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

Prussia chuckled. "You are an odd little man. I like you. Always with the apologizing and red face."

Canada avoided his gaze. He nibbled on a Nanaimo bar and pondered on what he was going to make himself for supper later. Gilbert approached him, bending down, his face a sigh away from Matthew's. A finger brushed across the corner of Canada's mouth. Chocolate crumbs fell to Canada's sweater. Matthew's heart beat madly against his ribcage at Prussia's touch. Gilbert smiled coyly down at the flustered man, noting that his job wasn't done yet. He pressed his lips firmly to Canada's, kissing away the remnants of the sweet treat, silently relishing in the smaller man's reaction. Gilbert pulled away gently, hand resting on the back of Canada's chair.

"I will come again," Prussia said, his voice velvet.

Matthew pressed a hand to a scarlet cheek. "Maybe you could...come for breakfast?" Canada smiled, biting his lower lip.

Gilbert raised an amused eyebrow. "I accept this invitation. It will be good for my blog." He turned his head slightly. Another flash captured Prussia's grin and Canada's red face. "This was fun," Gilbert said, patting Matthew's mortified cheek. He made a mental note to wander into strange kitchens more often.

0000000000

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! I believe Americans refer to Kraft dinner as Kraft Macaroni, but I may be wrong about that. Also, Nanaimo bars are delicious.**


End file.
